<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's In a Name? by Zab43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559154">What's In a Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43'>Zab43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kittens, Mentioned Hastur (Good Omens), Mentioned Ligur (Good Omens), Minor Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), They're only mentioned really, did I mention kittens?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Dark and Stormy Night (tm):</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale were on their third bottle of wine. They were just getting nicely mellow and looking forward to a night of quiet relaxation when they heard the noise.</p><p>It was high pitched and plaintive, pitiful yet endearing. The demon glanced at his counterpart. "Just ignore it" he suggested, knowing immediately that that was never going to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Kitten Hastur/Kitten Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's In a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unsure whether there should be any continuation of this - felt like writing some cute fluff for once</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley and Aziraphale were on their third bottle of wine. They were just getting nicely mellow and looking forward to a night of quiet relaxation when they heard the noise.</p><p>It was high pitched and plaintive, pitiful yet endearing. The demon glanced at his counterpart. "Just ignore it" he suggested, knowing immediately that that was never going to happen.</p><p>Sure enough the angel went to investigate. It was cold and wet outside. The autumn evening was filled with the scent of bonfires and rotting leaves. A blast of cold air hit the snake demon as the door swung open. The candles flickered and he shivered in the draft.</p><p>He'd only just started warming up again when the door opened for a second time. This time the angel came back in. He was darkly streaked with rain and his blond hair was tousled in an adorable way. He was also clutching at his jacket in an odd way.</p><p>"Look!" He exclaimed on reaching the demon. From under his jacket he pulled out two scrawny balls of wet fur. As Crowley looked, four eyes opened, observing him closely. On the creatures' heads were pointed ears and, as they both mewed again, he saw widely open pink mouths and neat rows of pointy white teeth.</p><p>Instinctively he reached out a hand to the nearest kitten. A paw shot out of nowhere, spiking his fingers with needle like claws. The miniature predator tried to drag the hand towards its sharp, fang like, canines.</p><p>"Oooh, he's evil!" He exclaimed happily.</p><p>"Really my dear, it's just instinct. Poor little thing is scared". The angel huffed.</p><p>Sucking the pin-prick marks on his hand Crowley disagreed. "They're cats angel! Everyone knows cats, especially black cats, are symbols of evil".</p><p>The angel shook his head "that's simply a myth Crowley and you know it. There are poor little black cats stuck in shelters all over the country because people believe silly things like that. Black cats are not evil".</p><p>The little kittens had both started kneading Aziraphale's shirt front during this speech, making a rusty sounding purrs. "Look at them! Not an evil bone in their little bodies". He stroked first one, then the second kitten, gently clutching them against his bosom.</p><p>Crowley found himself unaccountably jealous of the tiny kittens. Held and fondled so diligently by his angel. He decided to play devil's advocate, not an unusual role for a demon.</p><p>"Oh yes, they look sweet and adorable now..." The little cats were starting to dry off and tufts of fur stood up in a way that made it impossible to argue they were anything other than adorable. "You just wait 'til they grow up though. Cats are natural predators angel, but they don't only hunt and kill for food, they do it for fun. They play with their victims angel, they enjoy it. They're like mini-Hasturs... only cute!"</p><p>Crowley was getting quite heated. It must be the wine going to his head he thought. If it was then it had also gone to Aziraphale's head.</p><p>"They are not evil. Poor little pusses" the kittens purred even harder as the angel gently stroked one of their tiny heads. "It's all about the upbringing. They aren't evil by nature. Plenty of cats do no worse than chase those little feathered toys".</p><p>Crowley didn't ask how Aziraphale knew about cat toys. Instead he chuckled "right, you're on!"</p><p>The angel looked blank. "You reckon it's all upbringing then let's see. You take one I'll take the other. One under angelic influence, one demonic. See how they turn out".</p><p>He reached out, desperate to get his hands on one of the little creatures. At the touch of his hand the slightly larger one turned with unexpected speed and sank it's teeth into the demon's hand.</p><p>"Argh! Little bastard" he exclaimed. This time he picked the kitten up bodily and took it off the angel. It mewed at him then gazed thoughtfully into his yellow slitted eyes. This time it allowed Crowley to gently tickle it just behind the ears. The mewing subsided and was replaced by a contented purr.</p><p>On Aziraphale's lap the first kitten had found his watch chain and was batting at the coin hanging from it. He watched it indulgently. Suddenly he squeaked "no, no, no. Get off. Now. Get off".</p><p>Crowley squinted at him. The angel was gently trying to disentangle a tiny claw from his waistcoat without letting it further pull out the already loose thread.</p><p>The demon started laughing, only to squeal himself when his kitten started kneading it's paws against, and through, the thin material of his shirt. "You evil little git!" He exclaimed putting the kitty down on a nearby cushion.</p><p>In the interim Aziraphale had freed his kitten's paw and was holding it safely away from his clothes. Wagging a finger at it he admonished it "now, now, don't be naughty". The feline tried to capture the waving finger. He allowed himself to be captured and looked into its little button eyes as it tried to pull the finger towards its mouth.</p><p>"Alright. One each then. What are you going to call yours?" He offered putting the kitten safely on the floor away from his clothes.</p><p>Crowley considered his kitten. It had by now started chewing at the tassel of the cushion. He stroked it and was rewarded with a fierce yowl as the tassel was abandoned and the creature pounced on his hand. Claws dug into his thumb and the kitten twisted itself around his hand attempting to bite. Crowley carefully removed it from his hand before it caused any real damage.</p><p>"I might call him Hastur y'know. Bound to be evil with a name like that! What about yours?"</p><p>Aziraphale was stumped. He'd spent six thousand years letting the almighty take care of the naming side of things and wasn't sure how to go about it. "Oh, I don't know... what do you think?"</p><p>The two kittens had found each other and were rubbing their little bodies together. The angel and the demon watched as 'Hastur', started grooming the smaller unnamed one. After a little time they curled up together and seemed to be asleep.</p><p>"Hmmm, let's think. We got a couple of evil little monsters here angel".</p><p>"They're not evil Crowley. Look how sweet they are together. Grooming each other, sleeping all curled up like that".</p><p>Crowley started laughing to himself and the other looked at him quizzically. "Well, you know the only demon Hastur lets near him like that is Ligur. Plus they're both going to grow up to be vicious murders..."</p><p>"Crowley" the angel said in a warning tone of voice.</p><p>"Alright, I only meant you should call him Ligur. Couldn't have just Hastur on his own now could we? It's always Hastur and Ligur". Crowley looked at the two adorable little fluff balls and again laughed at the absurdity of it. However, Aziraphale was nodding.</p><p>"That seems appropriate. Although Ligur is going to be a good kitty. Aren't you?" He asked the sleeping bundle of fur, touching it's head with one finger.</p><p>The movement startled it and it jumped, waking the other. 'Hastur' shot across the room with a yowling sound and knocked over a candle. Meanwhile 'Ligur' bolted behind a bookcase. As his angrily thrashing tail disappeared they heard scuffling noises.</p><p>Aziraphale quickly grabbed up the candle and stamped out the piece of parchment it had set light to. "Hastur! You naughty thing". Turning to his companion he added "you'll need to keep him away from sources of fire from now on".</p><p>"I shouldn't have named him Hastur should I?" Asked Crowley ruefully.</p><p>The other kitten reappeared at this point dragging something with it. Somehow it had managed to get hold of a baby mouse and was trying it's hardest to keep a grip on the struggling rodent.</p><p>"Ligur you let him go at once! I won't have you killing things in my shop". Turning to his companion he said "I don't think we should have called this one Ligur either".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>